Prochaine grande aventure
by Magic Blue
Summary: Petit écrit de minuit sur Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore


**Prochaine Grande Aventure**

Magic Blue

* * *

Bonsoir, petit écrit de minuit pour un défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons sur Gellert Grindelwald :)

* * *

Déambulant dans la rue, un homme pas tout jeune profitait jusqu'au dernier rayon de soleil en cette fin d'août. Le Royaume-Uni était un magnifique pays mais son temps n'était pas clément avec ses habitants une fois l'été passé.

Qu'importe demain, pour l'instant, le sorcier était baigné dans la chaleur bienveillante. Il n'avait pas de but précis aujourd'hui. Pas de travail, de missions ou de problèmes à régler. Il avait le temps. Tout le temps du monde.

L'été touchant à sa fin, la chaleur était bien plus tolérable, les passants étaient nombreux et les commerçants au rendez-vous. Des échoppes de fleuristes, vendeurs de bibelots et opportunistes en tous genres gorgés les rues. Le sorcier à la barbe fournie se souciait peu de ses visages inconnus, il était attendu.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous. L'amour de sa vie, son âme-sœur et conscience l'attendait. Rien de spécial, pas de grande déclaration d'amour enflammée, ni demande en mariage ou grande retrouvaille. Une simple envie de passer du temps ensemble.

Un simple moment dans le parc à côté de la fontaine de Godric Hollow. Ils se retrouveraient tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans l'herbe ou sur un banc, à parler de tout ou de rien. Peu importe tant qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Un silence complice, un débat passionné sur les applications de la métamorphose ou un simple baiser. Dans de possibilité, tant de choses à apprécier pendant ce moment. Cet instant rien qu'à eux. Hors du monde. Loin des autres.

Sur le chemin, les yeux du sorcier à l'esprit un peu égaré croisèrent une étale de vêtements, un article en particulier capta son attention. Le cadeau parfait pour son homme pensa avec malice l'amoureux transi. Il acheta le précieux cadeau, sous le regard stupéfait du vendeur. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne lui demandait de mettre une paire de chaussettes dans du papier cadeau.

Le sorcier repartit d'un pas léger, sifflotant légèrement. Un sourire grandissant s'étirait sur son visage. Une seule pensée, pour la personne qui rendait la vie tellement plus belle à ses yeux, suffisait à le remplir d'amour.

Plus que quelques mètres et Gellert arriverait au parc où l'attendait l'amour de sa vie. Le seul et unique Albus Dumbledore. Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que le monde, que les sorciers ou sa famille.

Son pas baladin prit un sautillement d'exaltation. Il le voyait. Gellert voyait son amour, de dos, fier et noble, l'attendre patiemment, sur un banc dans l'étendu verte. L'amour transi ne voyait plus les autres passants dans le parc. Il n'entendait plus le chant des oiseaux perchés dans les branches des arbres alentours. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Albus Dumbledore.

Gellert Grindelwald ralentit son pas, finissant par avancer avec le plus d'attention possible sur la pointe des pieds. Plus que quelques centimètres et il poserait délicatement ses mains sur les yeux d'Albus. Il se rapprocherait de son oreille pour lui demander d'une voix malicieuse "Qui est-ce ?". Bien sûr, le prodige en Alchimie lui répondrait "L'amour de ma vie" avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Bien sûr, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Albus ne l'embrassa pas, ni ne lui répondit. Parce que Gellert Grindelwald ne lui demanda rien, il ne s'approcha même pas de lui.

Son amour était trop loin de lui pour un quelconque contact physique. Il était en Écosse, dans son école et il venait de mourir.

Gellert le ressentit dans sa peau, sur ses lèvres, dans ses tripes. Albus venait de lui transmettre un dernier adieu à la frontière entre la vie et la mort. Cette limite qu'il venait de franchir, laissant traitreusement Grindelwald de l'autre côté. La distance était une chose. La mort en était une autre.

Plus jamais Gellert ne verrait Albus dans ce monde. Plus jamais. Plus de visite. Plus de fin heureuse. Plus d'eux. Plus de solitude. Plus d'espoir. Plus. Il n'était plus.

Gellert Grindelwald venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, son âme-sœur, son Patronus. Il était seul, dans une cellule de Nurmengard, prison que lui-même avait conçue, pour ses ennemis. La prison n'était pas Azkaban néanmoins sa raison de vivre, elle, était Albus Dumbledore.

Son passé, sa démise, ses rêves, son futur, son monde.


End file.
